Tears of the White lilies
by caseylubsyou
Summary: Sasukehinata: two high ranked clans. one forest. one war. will love be able to overcome these obstacles? AU


once again i am SOOO sorry for not updating yet posting new stories. but, i had to get them out!! anywho... on with the story.

disclaimer: i don't own naruto for goodness sake!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

It was one of those days in the Hyuuga Household, when the maids scurried about cleaning and the cooks hustled to make their best dishes. And of course, the leader himself, Hiashi, was getting ready for another meeting with their allies the Uchihas. They had some unfinished engagements to plan for.

One of the young maids dressed up little 7-year old Hinata in a lavender, lily printed kimono. Hinata didn't know what the rush in the house was about, but she knew her father expected her to look her best.

After hearing horses snorting, Hinata heard father greeting the guests outside, so she timidly walked to her father's side. He was talking to a guy with scary red eyes, and a woman with the same freaky eyes. Behind them there was a little boy, looking very bored & annoyed.

"Uchiha-san, this is my daughter Hinata."

"Hello hinata-chan." The man with creepy eyes said.

"k-konichiwa." Hinata replied, slightly bowing her head.

"this here is our son, Sasuke."

"hn."

"don't be so rude Sasuke!" the woman scolded.

"Well, Nice to meet you Sasuke-san." Hiashi said, "now why don't you come in & discuss important matters. As for you Hinata, go play along with Sasuke. Make him feel welcome."

"Don't get into too much trouble." Sasuke's mom told him, as they made their way into the room.

Hinata just stood there awkwardly, infront of some boy who obviously didn't want to be here.

Grunting, Sasuke walked over to the horses and pulled out small carrot pieces from his pocket.

Hinata gazed upon the two horses with awe. The first horse was a chestnut Arabian Thoroughbred, with its darker shade of mane flowing down its long neck like fire. The other one was a more gentle looking one. It was a gray Thoroughbred that looked a bit worn out with white hair on its mane & soft gentle eyes.

She slowly walked towards the two horses, staring in fascination. Sasuke observed the freaky pupil-less girl come closer. What did she want?

"a-ano, u-uchiha-san."

"hn."

"m-may I feed t-the ho-horses?"

He looked at her for a moment, her eyes glittered with hope.

Reluctantly, he held out his hands. Smiling, Hinata grabbed some carrot pieces, and carefully fed the gray horse, giggling when the horse's tongue touched her hand.

"s-so." Hinata started, trying to get a conversation going, "wh-what are t-the h-horses' n-names?"

Sasuke gave a shrug. 'Does he even know how to speak?!' Hinata thought.

"ne, uchiha-san, w-would you l-like to see th-the secret h-house?"

Sasuke looked up at her with a certain look of curiosity.

"What kind of 'SECRET' house?"

'So he does know how to talk…' she thought.

"y-you'll s-see."

She waved her hand as to follow her. Hesitantly, he followed the little girl. Just because he was bored and wanted to know about this "secret house"

Hinata ran towards the forest, clinging onto the itchy kimono, as Sasuke kept up with her at a steady pace.

After taking a couple of turns which looked completely the same to Sasuke, Hinata stopped in front of a small abandoned looking rusty cabin, and she entered.

'THIS is the secret house?' Sasuke thought, annoyed. Looked nothing secret to him.

Hinata stepped into the shabby cabin & waited for Sasuke, who grudgingly came in.

"**this** is the secret house?" he asked in disbelief.

"no. b-but we're almost there." She said with a giggle.

Hinata continued on, walking to the far edge of the cabin, removing the straw mat on the ground. There seemed to be some sort of trap door thing on there, covered with chains.

Carefully, Hinata removed the chains after putting in some code on the lock, and with a bit of help from sasuke, the trapdoor opened.

'a bit interesting.' Sasuke thought.

She stepped onto the ladder steps & continued down the darkness. Sasuke, once again, followed her. Once they reached ground, there was a bit of light from lamps hung around.

The space was pretty small, but they were tiny enough to walk through. After walking for a good 10 minutes, Hinata stopped, and pushed open the square above the ceiling. Bright light shone through & she pulled herself up as Sasuke did too.

He looked around & his eyes grew wide. Never in his life has he seen so many flowers! They seemed to be in some sort of greenhouse kind of barrier that let the light in, but kept everything else out. The ground was covered with white lilies. There was absolutely no spot without white lilies, except for the sand that made a little path towards a very fairy tale looking cottage.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked, trying not to sound too interested. He still needed some practicing on his emotion mask.

"W-we're in the s-secret house." She replied, "i-it's away from the forest, i-in the e-empty plains."

"who made this place?" sasuke asked, once again trying to hide his awe, but failing.

Hinata squat down, and touched one of the white lilies.

"i-it's quite a long story. W-when my m-mom was little, she wanted to e-explore l-land around her. So, My grandpa made th-this place so she can s-see environment around her, but still b-be safe. H-he hired servants t-to build a t-tunnel leading to th-this place. Th-then it was presented to my m-mom. O-of course, she was happy, but it w-was empty. She ended up p-planting her f-favorite flowers—white lilies."

"I see…" he said still looking at the nice views of the mountains and plains.

"sh-she ended up sh-showing me th-this place. & g-gave it to me. Th-there's a-also a tunnel th-that leads a bit d-deep into the f-forest. J-just incase sh-she needed t-to escape."

"where is your mom now?" Truthfully, he had no idea why he acted so interested. Maybe he was bored.

"she…she d-died."

"…"

"she a-asked m-me to t-take care of this place, & the lilies h-here.

"I'm sorry?"

"i-it's g-getting c-cold." Hinata said, fighting back tears as memories of her mom came back, "w-we should go back."

The now silent Sasuke followed her back to the Hyuuga household.

Wanting to cheer up the poor indigo girl, Sasuke grabbed her hand and ran towards the horses.

"have you ever ridden a horse?" he asked.

"n-no."

"would you like to?" sasuke asked, bringing the gray horse towards her.

Hinata's eyes brightened. "okay!"

Sasuke helped Hinata up onto the horse, and instructed her on how to ride a horse. (A/N I have no idea how you do, so I'll just leave it at that.)

After reviewing how to ride, Sasuke climbed onto the chestnut horse, and made it stride forward. Hinata copied his motion & followed, as the horses walked into the forest.

At first, Hinata was nervous, but after a while, she was having fun. The horses started to pick up speed as they galloped through, dodging the trees.

But out of no where, a snake jumped out, scaring the gray horse. It jumped, and neighed at the top of its lungs. Hinata, tried to grab onto the horse reins, but the horse went haywire, running back towards the hyuuga house. Hinata tried to pull the reins to stop, but the horse wouldn't.

"Hinata-chan!" sasuke called after her on the horse.

Yell " (A/N I dunno what you say to tell the horse to stop, so I'll just say nay.) Nay!"

Scared, the fragile hyuuga yelled, "Nay!nay!"

The horse halted to a stop, but Hinata didn't have a tight grip on the reins, and flew off the horse, landing on her side a few feet away.

"H-h-h-hinata-chan!" sasuke yelled, as he jumped off his horse.

The adults came running out to the forest after hearing screaming.

Hinata lay still on the ground, blood soaked up around her.

What had he done?

* * *

casey: how was it?

Hinata: why do you do this to me!??!

casey: because it's all part of my master plan!!

sasuke: it's not my fault hinata got hurt

naruto: ami going to be in the story!?!?

casey: maybe... just maybe

naruto: what!?! i should be main character. kick sasuke's butt!

sasuke: like you could.

-cat fight-

hinata: please review! i don't want to die.


End file.
